


No one knows how far I'll go

by CallmeVee



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 1, Dinner, F/F, I tried my best, Mitchsen - Freeform, Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week, i just replied to a prompt, pprpw2020, rusty writing is what rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Prompt: Beca thinks Aubrey is stress vomiting at first, but really Aubrey is just lying about being sick.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	No one knows how far I'll go

**Author's Note:**

> RARE PAIR WEEK IS BACK, PITCHES!!!
> 
> Ah man, it feels so good being back after several months of absence! Here's for hoping the next days are longer than this, lol.
> 
> PS. I hope this makes your time at home a little better! Remember to stay healthy and drink lots of water. This shall pass and we'll be free again (:

“Are you ready for tonight?” Beca kissed her neck in a way that, in any other situation, would make her want to start something right there.

“Yes,” Aubrey lied. “It’d be something to look forward to,” she rolled in the bed to face her girlfriend making sure to keep her misery hidden. She wasn’t feeling like fighting about it again.

“Mhmm,” the brunette kissed her nose and Aubrey allowed the little giggle that came out of her mouth. “How about breakfast? I still have a few hours before I go to work,”

“Okay,” Aubrey smiled seeing her retreating form.

She must have come up with a plan soon. The clock was ticking and dinner time was approaching faster than she’d like. She wasn’t fond of Beca’s boss and she definitely didn’t want to be in the same room with her. She should’ve known better than to agree to this. It is not like she would ever deny her to go out. It was work-related, after all.

“Again?”

Aubrey mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done.

“Here,” Aubrey accepted the glass of water handed to her. “I promise you there’s no reason to stress about this. You already know all of my coworkers.”

“I’m not stressed, Beca.” She cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand in a way that would make her younger self be scandalized about. Even if she knew her body will be regretting this for a while, she was content with the result.

“Babe, you’re hunched over the toilet just before we have to go,” Beca smirked.

“So what? It doesn’t mean stress is a factor in this.” She explained, it was true. She had a peculiar virtue and she wasn’t ashamed of using it. “It’s just bad timing for the sickness to kick.”

“If you say so,” Beca sighed before retreating herself.

Aubrey should feel guilty about this little stunt she was pulling. But truth been told, she was done with the way she felt every time she had to endure being ‘Beca’s plus one’. She was way too perceptive about certain things and honestly, she was better if she didn’t have to witness Beca’s interactions with her boss.

  
Not that she didn’t trust Beca, she knew the brunette was hers and she loved to prove it every time she could. Hell, she’d even go as far as suffering through Aubrey’s crime shows almost weekly. It was Michelle she didn’t like.

She’s seen the way her eyes would linger over Beca’s body whenever she had the chance. The asshole even tried to flirt with her -concisely- at one of the company’s parties. She would have laughed at Beca’s reaction if it wasn’t for the green monster awaking inside her chest.

Rinsing her mouth from any toothpaste, she made her way to their bedroom. “I’m sorry,” she confessed.

“It’s not like you can control it,” Beca turned around and smiled something warm. “You sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Aubrey could feel her heart sinking. She’s seen the flash of deception in Beca’s eyes and it was almost enough to make her throw the acting out the window and just allow herself to suffer through the night.

“No, you can’t miss this opportunity. Besides, I’m sure it’s just a bug or something,” she lied, evoking the most honest smile she could. “I’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t like you being alone,” Aubrey couldn’t help but kiss Beca’s pout away.

“I’m not a baby. I can take care of myself,”

“But you _are_ my baby.” She stepped back before Aubrey could smack her arm.

“You keep lying to yourself.” She smiled at Beca’s laugh.

“Am I thought?” The brunette poked her tongue out making her roll her eyes.

“You finish getting ready before you’re late,” Aubrey instructed, unable to deny it.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Turning on the TV, she made a mental note to make it up to Beca. Maybe she could get her a new pair of headphones to add to her growing collection. She needed a way to redeem herself to stop the guilt picking at her.

“I’m just a phone call away, okay?” Beca kissed her head before walking to the door.

“I know,” she obliged herself to smile. “I love you.”

Good Lord, the guilt was eating her whole. She just hoped Beca never found out about her faking the sickness. Otherwise, she’d be victim of a cruel retaliation. She’s been there and she wasn’t very fond of Beca’s twisted mind. No matter how much she enjoyed the aftermath.


End file.
